Succubus Amuck
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: Parody to Duck Amuck. Kurumu is being tormented by an unseen Animator.


Succubus Amuck

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sonicfighter here, and I got a real treat for you. A parody to my favorite Looney Tunes cartoon, Duck Amuck. I'm using Kurumu Kurono from the anime, Rosario+Vampire. I read the manga. It's pretty good, but the show itself was better. I don't like the idea of Kurumu marrying Tsukune, even though she's a succubus. I'm a MokaXTsukune fan. I think Kurumu need to find another boy for Kurumu's taste. I don't own Looney Tunes, or it's shorts and characters. They belong to Warner Bros. Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. Anyway, without further a do, on with the show!**

We open to a Medieval castle over-looking a village. Then someone jumped to the scene, which is a 16 year old girl with short light blue hair, purple eyes, a head band and wearing a knight costume. Her name is Kurumu Kurono. A Succubus.

"Stand back knights, they shall sample my sword." Kurumu said as she draw her sword. "En Guare!" Kurumu said as she stabbed her sword on some pretend foes. Kurumu moves and the scene turn blank.

Kurumu notice this and turn to the white scene.

"Knights? En Guare? My Sword?" Kurumu said dumbfound. She tip-toed to the edge of the scene and spoke to whoever in charge.

"Hey. Psstt." Kurumu said to the audience. "Whoever in charge here. The scenery. Where's the scenery go?"

A paint brush appear and paint a farm. Kurumu jumped back and said before,

"Stand back knights, they shall sample...my...sword?" Kurumu stopped and look at the farm and was annoyed.

She then said to the artist,

"Fine. Have it your way." Kurumu ran out of the scene. She return now wearing a farmer's outfit and with a rake as she sing,

**Kurumu Kurono had a farm, e aye e aye oh.**

The scene change to an Arctic setting with an igloo.

**And on her farm she had an igloo.**

She slow down as she realize the scene change.

**E...Aye...E...Aye...Oh?**

She again look to the animator in annoyance and said,

"Would it be easier if we make up our minds? Hmm?"

Kurumu walked out of the scene and return wearing Winter clothes and skis.

**Dashing through the snow, y ha ha ha ha.**

The scene again change this time to a tropical setting.

**Trough the field we go laughing all the wayy-y-yee.**

Kurumu stopped as she look at the new background. Without saying another thing, she walked out of the scene again and return wearing hula outfit and playing a ukulele.

**Farewell to thee**

**Farewell to thee**

**The wind carries back our sad refrain.**

The scene changed back to blank white as Kurumu walked.

**Our last embrace before we say-**

Kurumu stopped as she looked at the blank scene.

This time she turn and said to the animator,

"Look buddy, in chase you didn't know that this is an Anime, and in Animes they have scenery."

As she talk, a pencil start erasing Kurumu.

"And in all the years since the start of my Manga I-"

The pencil completely erase the young Succubus, and cut her mid-sentence.

However, Kurumu said to the animator despite being erased.

"Okay pal, where did I go?"

A paint brush appear and paint Kurumu wearing a Cowgirl outfit with a guitar.

Kurumu looked at this and shrug. Guess it's better than nothing.

Kurumu play the guitar, but no sound was heard. Kurumu notice this and hold up a sign saying, "Sound Please".

The sound was added and Kurumu started to play again. This time, instead of playing a note, it sounded like a machine gun and Kurumu grabbed her hat.

This made Kurumu puzzled and play again, making a car sound.

She scratch her chin and throw the guitar to the ground, breaking it into pieces while making a donkey sound.

Kurumu pick up the pieces and walked out of the scene.

She return wearing her original clothes which is a yellow shirt with a red bow, a plaid skirt, and black shoes.

She looked angrily at the animator with an angry mark on her forehead. (You know, Anime stuff.)

She open her mouth. But instead of words, she gives out a rooster crow.

Kurumu notice this and cover her mouth.

She try to talk again, but gives out jungle sound.

She cover her mouth again, and made a small squeak.

Kurumu once again look at the animator looking pretty mad as her eyes turns red while breathing heavily.

Kurumu then go on a trimaran as she made weird sound while jumping around the scene.

"AND I"VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" Kurumu shouted while raising a finger.

Kurumu notice that her voice return and claim down as lower her finger and her eyes turn back to normal.

"Look, just what's going on here?" Kurumu said to the unknown animator.

"Let's get organized, hmm? How abut some scenery for a start?"

Kurumu walked out of the scene as a pencil started drawing a city which is badly drawn.

Kurumu walked back and look at the background,

"That's good. Ha,ha that great." Kurumu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now how about some colors, buck-o?" Kurumu said to the animator.

Instead of doing the background, a paintbrush paint Kurumu with random colors.

"Hey! What the!" Kurumu explained in surprise.

Once the animator is done, Kurumu looked at herself and was covered in strips and polka dots.

Kurumu start to get annoyed as she shouted,

"NOT ME YOU DUMB ARTIST!"

She panted heavily as a eraser appear and erase Kurumu again, but leaving her eyes, nose and mouth visible.

"Well? Where's the rest of me?" Kurumu said to the animator.

A paintbrush again appear and gives Kurumu a strange body with a flag pole and a flag with "Screw ball" on it.

While this was happening, Kurumu said to the animator,

" Even though I haven't been live up to my contract, goodness knows, and goodness knows I haven't got myself trimmed. I've done that."

Kurumu walked to a yellow background and said,

"That's odd, all of a sudden, I don't feel like myself. I mean, I feel okay."

A paintbrush painted a mirror.

"Yet I-I."

Kurumu scream as she look at herself. She got up on two legs and said to the animator while crossing her arms.

"You know better than that!"

A Pencil appear again and completely erased Kurumu.

"Well?" Kurumu said, waiting to be re-drawn.

The paintbrush draw Kurumu wearing sailor uniform.

Impressed by her new look, she said to the animator,

"A sea picture huh, I always wanted to do a sea epic. Now Mr. Rampant, if you'll be so kind on setting an appropriate scenery."

The paintbrush once again appear and made an ocean with an island and a volcano as Kurumu sing:

**Over the sea, lets go men.**

**We're shoving right off, we're shoving right off-**

Kurumu look down and realize there's no boat.

**Again?**

Kurumu fell into the water. Luckily she swam to the island and shouted in a low voice

"Hey! Come here. Come here. Give me a Close-Up. A Close-Up."

However, the entire screen moves to Kurumu, who is still far away.

"This is a Close-Up?" Kurumu said before shouting,

"A CLOSE-UP YOU DUMMY! A CLOSE-UP!"

The camera zooms in on Kurumu's eyes, which are bloodshot.

"Thanks alot for the sour persimmons, pal." Kurumu said, back in her normal cloths.

"Now look, let have an understanding here." Kurumu said to the animator.

Suddenly, a black curtain fell on Kurumu's head.

"Oh, what is it now?" Kurumu said annoyed.

The paintbrush appear and painted a stick.

"Man, what a way to run a show." Kurumu said as use the stick to hold the curtain up.

"Now, as I was saying." Kurumu said to the animator.

However, the stick couldn't hold the weight as it break and the curtain fell on Kurumu again.

Kurumu struggle to get up, but the curtain keep holding her down.

She scream like crazy and use her claws to tear the black curtain to shreds.

Panting, she said to the animator while ripping a piece of the curtain,

"Okay, let's get this picture started with."

Then, the screen change to 'The End'.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kurumu screamed as she pushed the card out of the way.

"Listen pal, let discuss this thing. I'll tell you what, you'll do your way, and I'll do mine. Live and let live. Got it? Good."

Kurumu then cleared her throat and spoke to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, they'll no more delays, so I'll entertain you in my own fashion."

Kurumu started to dance and the film went out of place.

"What is it this time!?" Kurumu said annoyed once more.

The Kurumu at the top said to the other,

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

"Wait, down here? What are you doing up there?" Kurumu 2 said.

"'Down here' she said." Kurumu 2 said while pointing to the other Kurumu.

The other Kurumu grabbed the other Kurumu as the film went back in line.

"Listen, miss, you wasn't me, I smack you in the nose."

"Well don't let that bother you, cow." Kurumu 2 said.

The other Kurumu unsheathe her claws ready to turn the other one to pieces.

"Okay, Missy, you ask for it!" The other Kurumu said.

However, Kurumu 2 was erased before Kurumu could tear her apart as she spin in a circle.

Kurumu feel dizzy and shook it off.

A paintbrush appear and paint a sky and a A6M Zero and give Kurumu aviator hat with goggles.

"Cool. I'm a Buzz girl." Kurumu said as she lower her goggles and close the canopy while the pencil spins the propeller making the plane fly.

As Kurumu fly, a paintbrush paint a mountain.

We hear a crash and all what's leaf of the plane was the canopy and stick.

"Well, guess it's time for the old silk." Kurumu said as she open the canopy and jumped while shouting,

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Kurumu deployed the parachute and slowly drift to the ground.

A eraser appear and erased the parachute while a paintbrush replaced it with an anvil.

Kurumu looked up and her pupils turn into a size of a pin.

"Oh no."

The anvil dragged Kurumu to the ground with a clang.

On the ground, Kurumu return to her normal clothing. She was in daze and seeing stars and hammering the anvil while saying 'The Village Smithy'.

The animator erased the anvil and replaced it with an artillery shell. Kurumu hammer the shell a few times until..

BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, Kurmu was covered in shoot.

"Hands." Kurumu said in daze.

Kurumu shook out of her daze and remove the shoot. Now she was very, VERY mad.

"Okay. That's enough. This is the final straw. WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!"

As Kurumu was ranting, a paintbrush painted a door.

"WHO ARE YOU! I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE, I'M GONNA-"

The animator close the door on her, drowning out her voice.

The camera zoomed out revealing the animator, which is a young girl with purple eyes and wearing a witch uniform. Her name is Yukari Sendo.

"Man, am I good or what?" Yukari said to the audience with a smile as the cartoon end.

**A/N: There you have it folks. I figure Yukari would do this since Kurumu always make fun of her. Also, I view Yukari and Kurumu was sisters, even though they don't get along. So, what do you think? Don't forget to read and review. **


End file.
